parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse (Shrek)
Cast: *Shrek - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Donkey - Sonic the Hedgehog *Princess Fiona (Human) - Mary Katherine (Epic) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Lord Farquaad - Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) *Dragon - Hulk *Big Bad Wolf - Sulley (Monsters Inc.) *Three Blind Mice - Chicken Little, Abby, Runt and Fish (Chicken Little) *Three Little Pigs - Rafael, Pedro and Nico (Rio) *Gingy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Pinocchio - Jay Jay the Jet Plane *Magic Mirror - Mario (Super Mario Bros Super Show TV) *Snow White - Herself (Disney Version) *Dwarves - Themselves (Disney Version) *Cinderella - Herself (Disney Version) *Donkey's Old Owner - Scarlett Overkill (Minions) *Peter Pan - Herself (Disney Version) *Tinkerbell - Herself (Disney Version) *Geppetto - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Angry Mob - Loggers (Rio 2) and Polices (Monsters University) *Captain of the Guards - Gru (Despicable Me) *Papa Bear - (Yogi Bear) *Baby Bear - Boo-Boo Bear (Yogi Bear) *Witch - Queen Elinor (Brave) *Thelonius - Bad Cop (The Lego Movie) *Witches - The Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) *Three Fairies - Flora Fauna and Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) *Pied Piper - Himself *Two Children from "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" - Vanellope Von Schweetz and Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) *Woman who screams "Give him the chair!" - Tip (Home) *Woman cheering "Alright!" - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Guard next to Farquaad - The Duke of Weselton (Frozen) *The Bird - Bird (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Monsieur Hood - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *The Frog - Frog (The Aristocats) *The Snake - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Priest - Priest (Tangled Ever After) *Woman who faints - The Queen (The Tale of Despereaux) Scenes: *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("All Star") *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 2 - A Flying, Talking Hedgehog *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 3 - The Odd Couple *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 5 - Lord Pitch/Mario the Magic Mirror *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 6 - Welcome to Duloc *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 7 - Mice Are Likes Onions *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 8 - Crossing the Bridges *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 9 - Facing Off Hulk *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Mary Katherine *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 11 - Escaping Hulk *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 12 - Mickey Mouse Removes His Mask *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 13 - Making Camp *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 14 - Under the Stars *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 15 - At Pitch Black's Home/Mary Katherine's Bird Song/Wake Up *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 16 - Monsieur King Candy *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 17 - Heading to DuLoc ("My Beloved Monster") *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 19 - Sonic Discovers the Princess' Secret *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 20 - Sunrise/Pitch's Proposal/Wedding Preparation ("Hallelujah") *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm a Believer") *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: *Shrek (2001) Clips Used: *Runaway Brain (1995) *Mickey Mouse Works (2000-01) *House of Mouse (2001-2003) *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Mickey Mouse ClubHouse (2006-2017) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Mickey Mouse Shorts *Have a Laugh! (TV Shorts) *Sonic X (2003) *Sonic Boom (2015-17) *Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog (1993) *Sonic Underground (1999) *Sonic The Hedgehog (1993-94) *Epic (2013) *Rise of the Guardians (2012) *The Death Of The Incredible Hulk (1990) *Hulk (2003) *The Incredible Hulk (2008) *Hulk Vs (2009) *Planet Hulk (2010) *Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme (2010) *The Avengers (2012) *Iron Man and Hulk: Heroes United (2013) *Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) *Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight! (2015) *Marvel's Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell (2016) *Monsters, Inc (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *Chicken Little (2005) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *The Loud House (2016) *Jay Jay The Jet Plane (1998-2005) *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (1989) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) *Super Mario World (1991) *Snow White and The Seven Dwarves (1937) *Cinderella (1950) *Minions (2015) *Peter Pan (1953) *Rugrats (1991-2004) *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Despicable Me 3 (2017) *Ratatouille (2007) *Yogi Bear (2010) *Brave (2012) *The Lego Movie (2014) *Hocus Pocus (1993) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *The Pied Piper (1933) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Home (2015) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *Frozen (2013) *The Aristocats (1970) *Robin Hood (1973) *Tangled (2010) *Tangled Ever After (2012) *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) *High School Musical (2006) *and more Movie Transcript: *Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Transcript Gallery: Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Shrek Sonic running.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Donkey Mary Katherine.png|Mary Katherine as Princess Fiona (Human) Cool-minnie-mouse-pictures.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Princess Fiona (Ogre) Pitch-rise-of-the-guardians-5.8.jpg|Pitch Black as Lord Farquaad AoU Hulk 01.png|Hulk as Dragon JamesPSulleySullivan-MonstersInc.png|James P. Sullivan as Big Bad Wolf ChickenLittle-0.png|Chicken Little, Abby Mallard(chickenlittle).jpg|Abby, RuntMV5BMTMwMjE5MjMzN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNTQ0Mjg3. V1. SX485 SY266 -1-.jpg|Runt Fish 839438-M.jpg|and Fish as Three Blind Mice Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7254.jpg|Rafael, Pedro and Nico as The Three Little Pigs Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud as Gingy Jay Jay the Jet Plane.jpg|Jay Jay the Jet Plane as Pinocchio Mario-SuperMarioWorldCartoon.png|Mario as Magic Mirror Snow-White-snow-white-and-the-seven-dwarfs-18522604-500-339.jpg|Snow White as Herself (Disney Version) Seven Dwarfs.gif|Seven Dwarfs as Themselves (Disney Version) Daphne Blake dressed as Cinderella.png|Cinderella as Herself (Disney Version) Scarlet Overkill.png|Scarlett Overkill as Donkey's Old Owner Tinker_Bell.jpg|Tinkerbell as Herself (Disney Version) Peter_pan_disney_2013.png|Peter Pan as Himself (Disney Version) Stu Pickles (TV Series).jpg|Stu Pickles as Geppetto Blu_100-Jewel_100_159.jpg|Loggers Rangers.png|and Polices as Angry Mob Felonious Gru.jpg|Gru as Captain of the Guards IMG_4291.JPG|Skinner as Guard That Breaks Witch's Broom Yogi-and-cindy-two-lovers 51517db4ad22b-p.jpg|Yogi Bear as Papa Bear Boo Boo Bear in Fender Bender 500.jpg|Boo Boo Bear as Baby Bear 15.jpeg|Queen Elinor as Witch Article01B2D56BE00000578547 634x517.jpg|Bad cop as Thelonius Sanderson-Sisters-From-Hocus-Pocus.jpg|Winnie, Mary, and Sarah Sanderson as Witches FloraFaunaMerryweather.jpg|Flora, Fauna and Merrywheater as Fairy Godmothers Pied piper2.png|Pied Piper as Himself NEW_Vanellope_von_Schweetz.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz Taffyta.jpg|and Taffyta Muttonfudge as Two Children from "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" Tip home.png|Tip as Woman who screams "Give him the chair!" Mavis in Hotel Transylvania.jpg|Mavis as Woman cheering "Alright!" The_duke_of_weaseltown.jpg|Duke of Weselton as Guard next to Farquaad 649248_1298576739905_full.jpg|Bird as The Bird King Candy-0.jpg|King Candy as Monsieur Hood Frog Naveen.jpg|Frog Naveen as Frog Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-4015.jpg|Sir Hiss as Snake tangled_ever_after__hiccunzel_style__by_darkmousyxkagome-d86y4jb.jpg|Priest as Priest thW2KA13AO.jpg|The Queen as Woman who faints Trivia: *The Clips for Rafael, Pedro, Nico, Loggers, Hunters, Skinner, Boo-Boo Bear, Yogi Bear, Queen Elinor, Bad Cop, The Sanderson Sisters, Tip, The Duke of Weselton, King Candy, Priest and The Queen are the same clips from J.B. Eagle Category:Amzy Yzma Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoof Category:Shrek Movie-spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs